Saying Goodbye
by Cally-Muse
Summary: D/Hr - post épilogue DH. Quand auront-il enfin leur chance? La chance d'être heureux ensemble? - "J'ai eu envie de m'arrêter complètement plutôt que d'avancer inévitablement vers 22heures à la vitesse d'un escargot. Arrête de penser et vis un peu."


**Disclaimer:** Tout personnage, lieu etc. reconnu appartient à JKRowling.

* * *

**. Saying Goodbye . **

**

* * *

**

* * *

Il la regardait rire. D'un vrai rire, à en avoir mal au ventre tellement il vous prend. La nuit tombante, le vrombissement solitaire du moteur, la musique au fond qui les accompagnait; il la trouvait inchangée. Comme si le temps n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Pourtant il savait, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé, que ces cinq dernières années avaient été riches en évènements. Qu'elle avait traversé beaucoup de choses difficiles. Et cela ne l'avait apparemment pas affectée. Elle était la même à ses yeux.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi. Sincèrement, c'a été le jour le plus horrible de ma vie. »

« Oh Malefoy, je ne t'imagine tellement pas te faire pipi dessus! Même à quatre ans! »

« Ouais, Père m'a bien fait comprendre après-coup que ce genre d'accident n'était pas censé arriver. »

Lui souriant légèrement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté vers lui, et lui caressa la joue, glissant ensuite vers sa nuque, ses doigts effleurant les cheveux nichés là. Drago frissonna à la sensation tout en essayant de garder les yeux fixés sur la route devant lui et une bonne poigne sur le volant.

« Ok. C'était mon histoire humiliante du week-end. A toi. »

« Je dois vraiment? » fit-elle avec une petite moue grognon, alors qu'elle continuait sans vraiment sans rendre contre, ses caresses.

« Oui. Laisse-moi me moquer de toi. »

Hermione le pinça à la nuque.

« Ouch! » fit Drago en lui tapant la main et la poussa loin de lui, alors qu'elle pouffait en s'éloignant un peu.

« D'accord. Mais il faut que je cherche un peu. Ca fait un moment que l'on a ce petit rituel. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vécu autant de moments humiliants. »

« Je peux en trouver pour toi si tu veux. Tes sept années à Poudlard ont été humiliantes du début à la fin, » la taquina-t-il. « Ouch! » fit-il de nouveau alors qu'elle le pinçait au même endroit. « C'est une de tes habitudes les plus agaçantes, Granger. »

« J'aime t'humilier, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Bon, allez! »

Hermione reporta sa main sur la nuque de Drago et se remit à jouer avec ses cheveux.

« Ma meilleure amie de l'époque, Carola et moi, on avait - »

« C'est un souvenir de ta vie moldue? »

« Oui. Ca te dérange? »

« Non, la rassura-t-il, au contraire j'aime bien t'entendre en parler. »

Prise de court, Hermione se sentit sourire et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et reprit « Donc, on avait une espèce de rituel chaque fois que je revenais de Poudlard aux vacances de Noël. On postulait chaque année pour chanter dans la chorale de notre église. Arrête de ricaner, je sais chanter! Bref. Et aux vacances de notre quatrième année, après le Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mes parents avaient invité Viktor pour quelques jours. »

« Krum? » fit Drago, abasourdi. « Viktor Krum est venu chez toi? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si mes parents étaient totalement ignorants de ce qui se passe dans le monde magique. Au seul jugé de leur savoir, ils sont pratiquement aussi sorciers que toi et moi. »

Il grimaça.

« Malefoy, » le prévint-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit! » se défendit-il.

Elle le jaugea du regard un instant et continua. « Donc juste avant Noël, Krum est venu chez moi. Il était sympathique et s'entendait bien avec mes parents et la plupart de mes amis. Il ne parlait pas très bien anglais, donc chaque fois qu'il faisait une référence magique que je n'arrivais pas ou n'avais pas le temps de couvrir, mes amis pensaient simplement qu'il s'était trompé de mot ou qu'ils avaient juste mal compris. C'était assez pratique sachant que personne ne sait que je suis une sorcière. »

« Personne? »

« Pas même mes grand-parents. C'est plus simple de garde le secret comme ça. Enfin, il venait avec moi et Carola aux répétitions du chœur de l'église et semblait apprécier. Le soir du récital, j'ai eu la surprise de le voir vêtu de la toge et une croix autour du cou. A savoir quand même qu'à la base, il est orthodoxe et non catholique, mais bon c'est juste un détail. Et il a chanté avec nous. Du début à la fin. Je ne sais pas quand le Père l'a invité à nous joindre comme je ne le lâchais pas d'une semelle, mais il était là à chanter. Et plutôt bien, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Ok. Tu es humiliée quand dans cette histoire? »

Elle rit. « J'y viens. J'étais relativement contente de ma prestation aussi, j'avais beaucoup répété. Et Mr Je-sais-de-quoi-je-parle Krum arrive vers moi et me dit qu'il ne peux pas sortir avec moi, devant tout le chœur et tout le village, parce qu'il ne peut pas être avec une sorcière qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre un si bémol et un fa alto. Tout le monde était choqué parce qu'ils pensaient tous qu'ils m'avaient insultée, ce qu'il avait fait dans un sens. C'était plus mon habilité à chanter que mon statut de sorcière qu'il insultait, mais étant moldus, personne n'a compris. Et puis il est simplement parti. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'humiliant là-dedans? » fit Drago avec une moue.

« Malefoy, je venais juste de recevoir une leçon de chant d'un Bulgare qui parle anglais comme une vache espagnole et qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre 2+2 et 3+5, alors que je chante depuis que je suis toute petite. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu chantes bien, se moqua-t-il, il a peut-être raison. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, » bouda-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle. « Je sais. » Et l'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur la route sablonneuse devant lui.

« Et en plus de cela, Carola s'est mise à lui courir après pour le reste de la soirée. Autant dire que j'en avais eu assez et que je suis partie. Je ne l'ai pas revu après donc j'imagine qu'il a du transplaner chez lui directement. »

« Quel idiot. »

« Tu ne ferais pas mieux entouré de moldus, Malefoy. »

« C'est très mal me connaître. »

« Ah, je veux voir ça alors! »

« Un jour. »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste. Oui, un jour. Drago ne roulait pas vite. Elle savait que c'était intentionnel. Elle savait que tout comme elle, il ne voulait pas atteindre 22heures trop vite. Elle jeta un yeux au compteur. 15km/h. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le regarda subrepticement plusieurs fois, puis d'un mouvement s'assit sur le dossier de son siège. Drago surpris, la regarda. Elle lui envoya un sourire mystérieux et sauta en dehors de la voiture. Cela prit environ cinq secondes à son cerveau pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer et Drago écrasa son pied violemment sur la pédale de frein. Il ouvrit sa portière à la volée et à pas précipités, la rejoignit.

« Non mais est-ce que tout va bien dans ta tête, toi?, s'emporta-t-il. D'où on saute de voiture comme ça? Tu aurais pu te faire vachement mal. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, si j'avais roulé plus vite, ça aurait été super dangereux. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? »

« Si tu avais roulé plus vite, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Et tu ne roulais pas plus vite, donc la question ne se pose même pas. Je saute de voiture si j'ai envie de sauter de voiture. Je ne me suis pas mise en danger, je ne t'ai pas mis en danger, ni personne d'autre. J'ai eu envie de m'arrêter complètement plutôt que d'avancer inévitablement vers 22heures à la vitesse d'un escargot. Arrête de penser et vis un peu. »

Là-dessus, elle l'attira brutalement vers elle dans l'intention de l'embrasser, mais elle avait du utiliser trop de force car, projeté contre elle, il la bouscula et tombèrent à la renverse sur le sable. Drago fit de son mieux pour ne pas l'écraser lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol. Puis remis du choc, il la regarda profondément; droit dans les yeux.

Arrêter de penser.

Vivre un peu.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la sentit soupirer sous lui et la vit fermer les yeux d'appréciation avant d'en faire autant lui-même. Ils ne savait pas quand ils se reverraient alors décida, comme elle l'avait dit, de vivre et de penser plus tard. Jusque maintenant ils avaient entretenu un rythme régulier de cinq ans. Devrait-il attendre cinq autres années avant de la revoir? De l'entendre rire à ses humiliations? D'être témoin de ses moments de folie comme celui-ci. Sauter en parachute sans personne qui ne l'ait d'abord vérifié. Sauter d'une voiture en marche. Manger des piments juste pour prouver qu'elle peut. Couper ses cheveux toute seule entre deux bières. Danser sur une poutre. Entre autres. Entre tellement d'autres.

Jamais auparavant l'avait-il connue insouciante. Mais avant, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment non plus.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, aucun d'eux ne voulant être le premier à s'éloigner de l'autre. Drago se mit à califourchon sur elle.

« Tu as faim? »

Le regard carnassier qu'elle lui lança le fit rire.

« Oui. »

Il se leva, se rebaissa pour l'embrasser longuement et passionnément d'abord puis se releva enfin et alla à la voiture. Hermione resta allongée, les yeux clos. Elle sentait en elle le même sentiment de contentement et de plénitude qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Un sentiment qui lui faisait gonfler le cœur et emplissait sa poitrine de bien-être. Et chaque fois qu'il se manifestait, il était toujours immédiatement suivi par la réalisation qu'elle devrait bientôt à nouveau le quitter, retourner à sa vie de tous les jours, de laquelle il ne faisait pas partie. Et alors c'était une sensation étouffante de manque et de vide qu'elle sentait grandir dans son estomac, qui lui faisait mal. Parce qu'elle non plus ne savait pas quand serait leur prochaine rencontre.

Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture démarrer et se retourna. Elle le vit garer la voiture un peu mieux sur le bas côté plutôt qu'arrêter en plein milieu de la route. Pas qu'il y aurait beaucoup de trafique de toute façon. Son cœur ralentit enfin et elle se sourit à elle-même. Avait-elle vraiment pensé qu'il la laisserait ici? Toute seule? Non. Jamais lui ne ferait ça. Dans ces moments-là; quand ils arrivaient fortuitement à se retrouver, Hermione se disait que la vie avait été d'une injustice effarante avec eux. Elle les avait forcés pendant très longtemps à se haïr, puis à prendre des chemins différents, à se construire des vies pour finalement les rallier, dans l'illégalité et la tromperie la plus totale. Hermione et Drago étaient mariés, oui, mais pas l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient des enfants, oui, de magnifiques enfants, mais pas ensemble. Mais ils aimaient. Ils s'aimaient, sans jamais se le dire et en ne s'autorisant à le prouver que très sporadiquement, mais ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne vivaient que de bons moments ensemble, peut-être parce qu'ensemble, ils n'avaient pas à affronter la maladie d'Astoria ni les multiples fausses-couches d'Hermione. Ils en parlaient lorsqu'ils se voyaient ou étaient tenus au courant par les paparazzis qui continuellement les suivaient dans leurs vies respectives, et bien qu'étant chacun désolé pour l'autre, ils ne trouvaient pas nécessaire d'apporter ces malaises dans leur couple. Parce qu'aussi étrange et dégoûtant que cela paraissait, c'est ce qu'ils formaient, un couple.

Et pour la centième fois ces dernières décennies, Hermione n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Drago revint rapidement vers elle avec un sac et une grosse lampe torche. Il s'assit par terre, prépara leur petit pique-nique, mais n'alluma pas la lampe tout de suite. Le soudain silence d'Hermione le fit lever les yeux vers elle.

Il la vit lui souriant. Mais il devina la tension dans son sourire, et les larmes qu'elle se forçait à retenir. Sa mâchoire qu'elle tenait fortement serrée et le tremblement de son corps. Tous étant chez elle, les signes d'une détresse émotionnelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre: 21h24. Trente-six minutes. Trente-six minutes et le couloir de transplanage international fermerait. Trente-six minutes et ils seraient soit séparés pour une durée encore indéterminée, soit coincés ici ensemble jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ils avaient le choix. Ils l'avaient toujours eu, et il allait le lui répéter de nouveau.

Drago se leva et prenant la main d'Hermione, la força à en faire de même.

« Granger. Hermione, se corrigea-t-il en portant ses mains à son visage. Viens, on conduit jusqu'au petit matin et avec un peu de chance on atteindra Los Angeles pour le lever du soleil. On parcourra la Californie de bout en bout pendant un mois. On sera ivre de bonheur. Tellement saoulés de notre propre bonheur qu'on en oubliera qu'il y a un pays qui s'appelle Royaume-Uni. On oubliera tout de nos responsabilités conjugales jusqu'à nos enfants parce que ça fait juste trop mal. S'il faut, je nous préparerai une potion d'oubli, ou bien tu nous jetteras un sort, ce sera plus effectif. On changera de pays toutes les trois semaines, on vivra sur mon héritage, on laissera tout derrière nous parce que rien ne vaut la peine, rien ne vaut le mal que l'on se donne pour faire semblant toute l'année et être vraiment nous tous les cinq ans. On oubliera. On oubliera. »

Hermione secoua la tête négativement, tentant d'avaler la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Drago la relâcha, mais elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

« Merci, » dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la garde près de lui, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de voir enfin ce que je viens de dire se réaliser, mais tu entends à quel point c'est égoïste de notre part. S'il faut attendre cinq autres années avant d'être heureux à nouveaux, alors on attendra. On a des enfants dont il faut prendre soins, des enfants qui ne comprendraient pas et des conjoints que l'on ne peut pas abandonnés du jour au lendemain simplement parce qu'être séparés fait un mal de chien. Notre jour viendra. Et à ce moment-là ... »

Il ne fit pas sa phrase mais lui sourit. Elle lui renvoya son sourire et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. A l'instant même où les lèvres de Drago se posaient sur les siennes, Hermione entendait les mots qu'il n'avait fait qu'insinuer. Tous ces 'je t'aime' qu'ils n'étaient pas encore dignes de s'avouer; tous ces 'je t'aime' qui leur brûlaient les entrailles mais que leurs situations n'autorisaient pas. Bientôt. Un jour.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il? » demanda Hermione en se relaxant entre ses bras.

« 15minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

« Rien. Rester comme ça. »

Drago ne put qu'approuver et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se souvenait de leurs aux-revoirs précédents et sentait bien que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de la laisser partir et retourner à sa vie avec Weasley et ses enfants. Tout comme il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de revenir auprès d'Astoria et de paraître attentionné quand tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était son fils et la femme qu'il ne pouvait voir que rarement.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que le temps les presse et devienne un chiffre critique dans leur équation. Ils devaient se séparer maintenant s'ils ne voulaient pas rester bloquer loin de chez eux.

« Le couloir ferme dans moins d'une minute, » fit Hermione en le serrant encore plus fort.

Drago lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Bientôt Granger. Ce sera bientôt notre tour. »

Hermione acquiesça. L'embrassa rapidement une ultime fois et transplana.

« Bonjour Hermione. Comment s'est passé ton week-end? »

« Bonjour Ronald. »

Un jour. Un jour.

* * *

**. FIN .**

* * *

Sur "_Saying Goodbye_" de Every Avenue.

Cet OS est un aperçu (qui ne figurera pas dedans) d'une fiction D/Hr que je suis entrain d'écrire. Elle n'est pas prête du tout à être publiée puisque je n'en suis qu'au début (4ème chapitre exactement), mais elle arrivera. Un jour ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas.

Cally x


End file.
